The present invention relates to a board game wherein the playing board serves as the wrapper for edible play pieces.
Package wrappers for small edible items often have attractive designs and advertisements printed thereon. For example, candy wrappers usually have a trademark or other brand name printed thereon.
According to the present invention, the package wrapper is used for other purposes. Because small children often are the target consumers of certain candy items, the use of the wrapper for additional purposes, for example, as an educational medium or as a game, is appealing.